


You

by kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this years ago, Jealousy, Rewrite and Reposted, but zhurrick does not appear, pls be nice, set at the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: Set during the Wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li. Includes a jealous Jinora and a bewildered Kai.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this on fanfiction when I was like 15 which was years ago. I just thought it'd be nice to share this here as well. So I improved it a bit and reposted it here.

_"Hey Yung, what do you think about Kai?" Zelia asked, blushing._

_Jinora was walking down the hall when she heard that question. Asked by the people on the table nearest to the door at the Acolyte dining hall. She leaned beside the wall to have a better hearing about the conversation. She wasn't usually one to eavesdrop but she is a teenage girl who heard another teenage girl asking about her boyfriend._

_It was just reasonable... right?_

_"Kai? He's great! A really nice kid and a very skilled airbender. Why do you ask?" Yung answered._

_Jinora can't help the proud feeling dwell inside of her._

_"Nothing." Zelia answered nonchalantly._

_"Ooh, you like him don't you?" another female airbender on their table teased._

_"So what if I do?" she said chuckling._

_Jinora raised her eyebrows at that. Was she serious?_

_Yung laughed but said, "Hey, Kai's great and all, but he's already taken."_

_"Oh, really? By who?"_

_"By Tenzin's eldest daughter, Jinora. You know the young master."_

_"Young love is just so sweet, right?" an adult airbender pitched in._

* * *

Jinora sighed as she replayed that memory in her head. She put down her juice and stared at her boyfriend, who was once again, talking to Zelia.

Zelia was a new airbender around Kai and Jinora's age. She has big and twinkling golden eyes along with hair that goes down to her waist, features all expected coming from a girl of the fire nation. She joined the Air Nation the week after they defended Republic City and defeated Kuvira and when she landed on Air Temple Island that day, she and Kai got along from the get-go.

Jinora sighed again and watched Ikki drag a hesitant Huan into the dance floor. It amused her, even for a bit, but with her mind constantly replaying the scene that happened yesterday, it was hard to fully enjoy the evening, and with it comes the question of where does her and Kai's relationship stand. They just survived a battle and he hasn't even spoken more than a few words of greeting and constant kissed on the cheeks to her, his own girlfriend. But seems to have no problem talking to her. 

Jinora glanced once again at the two of them and saw Kai waving at her and walking away while the girl blushed, waving back. Kai saw his girlfriend and made his way over. "Hey, I missed you." He said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek but she moved away.

"Then why were you talking to her instead of me?" she asked, the annoyance evident in her tone.

The tanned boy wrinkled his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Jinora shook her head. "Nothing," she mumbled and moved to push past him but was stopped by Kai grabbing her arm, firmly but gently. 

"Jin, come on I've known you long enough to read you like a book so I know when you're upset about something." He softly said, taking small steps closer to her. Jinora tried her best not to look into his beautiful green eyes to avoid getting lost in them, just like the other times she stared into them.

"I-it's stupid." she mumbly admitted. 

Kai snorted, "You never look stupid to me," he whispered, sliding his hand down her arm stopping at her hand. "Just tell me," he insisted.

But before she could open her mouth to respond, they were interrupted when Ikki air scooted their way, circling the couple while saying "Hey Jinora, hey Kai, how're you guys? I assume you're great but how come you're not on the dance floor? You guys are missing out on the fun," she said that quite fast but they were used to it so they didn't have a problem, but they chose to stay quiet and just watched the frenzied girl, acting like she didn't interrupt anything.

Ikki, not noticing their uneasiness, looked down and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she stopped, but stayed on her scooter, "Hey Jinora, why are you still letting him hold your hand? I thought you were upset with him because-" 

She didn't get to finish what she was saying as her older sister expertly sent a small but powerful blast of air towards her, strong enough to knock her out of her air scooter, but not enough to hurt her.

"Wait, what?" Kai asked Ikki, dropping Jinora's hand. 

"Jinora's jealous." Ikki teased while standing up and straightened her clothes. 

_("I am not!")_

"Jealous of what?" Kai was beyond confused right now. 

"Ikki will you _please_ go and annoy someone else?" Jinora basically pleaded, trying to hide her red-as-a-tomato face. Ikki smirked but got the hint. Even if she was still her old talkative self, she had become more mature about certain situations, love being one of those.

As soon as she left, Kai dragged a flustered Jinora outside, where only the moon and the cold wind were present. Kai turned to his girlfriend and crossed his arms, "Jealous of what?" he repeated his question.

"I am not jealous." she denied, frustration evident in her voice as she sat down on a step. She felt him sit down next to her, sighing. 

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

Jinora took a deep breath and suddenly took interest in the nearby bush, staring at it and hoping it'll just eat her right then and there so she could be saved from this situation.

"I just don't like how much time you're spending with Zelia. I mean, I know you two are friends and that's great. It's just, I've just been feeling a little neglected by you. You would rather spend time with her. I won't say I can blame you though. She's fun and adventurous like you are, and then there's me who just talks about history that probably bores you to death." she unconsciously ranted. "I won't be surprised if you break up with me and be with her." she whispered, resting her arms on her knees.

She hadn't meant for him to hear that, but luckily for him, he did making Kai double-take at his girlfriend. Hearing all those things made him wonder why a girl like her, a girl like Jinora, could feel so insecure.

"Whoa, whoa okay slow down. First, I have no intention of breaking up with you. That's the last thing I want to do in my entire life." He said, placing a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Second, I don't like Zelia that way and I will never think about her that way. There's a reason why I'm with you Jin, and that's because I love you for who and what you are." He whispered, seriousness written all over his face and looking directly into her big, brown, and beautiful eyes which were now filling with unwanted tears for his part.

"We've been through so much together and I will never, and I mean never, throw that away because of some girl I just met a few days ago." 

"But she makes you so happy and-" 

"You make me happy Jinora. You are all I need, so why would I look for another girl when I already have you?" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as he whispered in it making Jinora feel a shiver run down her spine, in a good way of course.

Kai cupped her face with a tanned hand and captured her lips with his. It was a chaste kiss, but a lot of emotions were put into it. 

Pulling away, Jinora asked, "You really love me?" 

Kai chuckled and placed another quick kiss on her lips, "I do." he affirmed and smiled down at her. 

She smiled back and looked down on their entwined hands. "I'm sorry Kai, guess I was just really scared that I'll lose you again."

"You are not getting rid of me that easy Sweet Cheeks, you should know that by now." 

And for the first time that night, she laughed, genuinely and heartily. 

Kai stood and opened up his arms. "So, will you stop looking for problems that don't exist and just bring it over here?" 

She rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't leave her face as she obliged, stepping into her boyfriend's warm and loving arms. She sighed contentedly and buried her cheek on his chest while he rubbed her back. 

Once Kai heard a slow song play inside he pulled away from her, "And now, I think you owe me a dance." he stated, offering a hand to her. She laughed and took it, and they started walking back to the party, hand-in-hand before their path to the dance floor was blocked by Zelia.

"Hey Kai, wanna dance?" she said, acting like Jinora was invincible, which annoyed the airbending master to no end, but didn't let it show and instead just held Kai's hand tighter. 

Kai smiled nicely, "Sorry, but I want to share this special song with my _girlfriend_." He refused, polite but direct before continuing to lead Jinora to the dance floor.

"I told you he was taken," Yung said to the scowling Zelia, stuffing her mouth with food.

Kai and Jinora were now on the dance floor, both of them feeling like they were the only ones in the world as they stand forehead-to-forehead. Jinora had her hands interlocked at the back of his neck, while Kai rested his hands lightly on her waist, swaying them to the slow beat of the music. They both have their eyes closed, small smiles plastered permanently on the love-struck couple.

"I love you Jinora, always remember that, okay?" Kai whispered. 

Jinora nodded against his forehead, "Okay. I love you too." 

With that, they closed the small gap between their lips and shared a sweet kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, an already married couple were both watching them, the wife having a heartfelt smile while holding a three-year-old baby. The father, on the other hand, had a stern look on his bearded face.

"Aren't Kai and Jinora just the cutest?" Pema asked him, not looking away from the couple. 

"They're young," Tenzin firmly said. 

"Your parents were younger when they got together." Pema retorted. The old man just grunted in response which made her snort in amusement.

"Just face it, they're a match made in heaven."

**Author's Note:**

> But lemme just say: Kainora deserved better. And yes I am still bitter about it. 
> 
> But anyway I have lots of time on me now that's school's over and I plan on posting some stuff and also updating my ongoing knb and assclass fics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Pls do take note that I wrote this when I was 15 so even though I improved it a bit I do apologize if it isn't that good.


End file.
